Picture Window
by Zet Sway
Summary: "I will admit that the shortness of your dress is presently entertaining my desires. Specifically because it would take minimal effort to pull it up just enough to discover what lies beneath." Thane/FShep. Oneshot.


I wrote a thing.

Mass Effect and all associated characters belong to Bioware. I make no money from this fanfiction.

* * *

"Siha," he said, resting his palms on her shoulders, "perhaps I should have mentioned earlier, but you look incredible in this dress. I could not have imagined a better garment for you."

Their shore leave plans had given them a welcome break from the confines of the Normandy. Having spent so much time on Illium, Thane suggested a few places where they could occupy their time. Tonight, they settled on a quiet dinner and an overnight stay at a luxurious hotel. Their room featured an enormous picture window. The view was incredible.

Shepard smiled, turning away from the window just enough for him to see her smile as she raised her arm to take one of his hands in hers. He twined their fingers together, enjoying the soft intimacy of the gesture.

"I was hoping you'd like it. Feels odd to wear a dress after so long, though. I'm not sure I was ready for how short it is."

He gave a deep chuckle, his hand leaving hers to rest at her hip, gently tugging her closer until she was pressed against him. "Were you not intending to show this much skin this evening? It's not as though I haven't seen every inch of skin you have to offer."

"Not until later," she said with a smirk. "And it's not just you who had eyes on these legs, you know."

"Mm, I saw. One human in particular did not take his eyes from you the entire evening." The human in question had been a bartender, and though his eyes had been hungry for Shepard, he was equally if not more aware of Thane. He looked as though he had never seen a drell in his life, and when Shepard hadn't been looking, he'd made sure to give the young human a telling glance, as if to say, "I can think of over one hundred creative ways to kill you if you touch my woman". Thane smirked at the memory as his attention returned to the moment at hand.

His voice lowered. "These legs, Siha, have put more than one unclean thought in my head." He hooked one ankle around hers to punctuate his statement.

"Yeah?" Her arms slipped around his waist. "These legs in general, or these legs in this dress?"

"Your legs are of course no less enticing than ever. But this dress clings to your body in a remarkable way. It would be more accurate to say that the dress itself has grabbed my attention." His lips drifted over hers and his words became almost a whisper, as though they were a regretful confession. "It seems almost a shame that you must eventually remove it. Although I'm not opposed to the idea." His fingers drifted across the hem of the garment, worrying the seam there.

"Not used to seeing a woman showing this much leg, Krios?"

He kissed her softly. "I will admit that the shortness of your dress is presently entertaining my desires. Specifically because it would take minimal effort to pull it up just enough to discover what lies beneath."

She giggled against his lips, returning his kiss with a lazy kiss of her own as his mouth opened beneath hers. Truth be told, he wanted very badly to tug that skirt up to her waist and take her right there, pressed up against the window at her back. But more than that, he wanted to explore what other gifts her outfit might have to offer.

Abruptly, he spun her around and pressed himself against her back. Just as he had hoped, the setting sun was just dark enough to provide him with a crisp reflection in the glass. He could see them both clearly.

"I might also point out this enticing neckline, which highlights your lovely human assets in an attractive way." he said, watching their reflections as he brought one hand to the neckline in question. "It's incredible what an impact this small bit of skin has on me, Siha."

He traced the line at her chest, sliding his hand over her breast and cupping it. Her eyes fell closed as he began to slowly roll it in his palm.

"The fabric was a fine choice as well. I'm not used to seeing you in such thin clothing." Already, he could feel her nipple hardening beneath his hand. He slowly circled the tightening bud with one finger and felt her sigh against him.

"You know it feels better when you touch me directly. Tease."

"And I agree. Another reason why I so favor this outfit to your regular attire." It was with extreme pleasure that he hooked his fingers into the top of Shepard's dress, pulling it down and away from her breasts. He repeated the motion with the cups of her bra, baring her light skin in titillating contrast to the black fabric. "Perhaps I shouldn't find it as arousing as I do that your dress allows you to be so easily exposed in all the right places. What do you think?"

It took her a moment to notice her reflection in the glass. Her body burned in response to the visual – Thane's large hands curling around her breasts, fingertips teasing their hardened peaks. She arched into his touch, bringing her arms back around his neck to push her chest further into his hands. "Thane… someone could…"

"Someone could what, Siha?" His voice was rough and heavy. "Someone could see?" He gave her flesh a firm squeeze. "What if they could? What if someone's watching _right now_? Would you want me to stop? Is that your wish, Siha?"

"God, _no._ Please don't stop," she breathed.

"I'd thought not," he rasped, watching her reflection. He was undeniably turned on by the thought of someone watching him touch her like this, body exposed as though he meant to put her on display. He hiked her leg up by her thigh to capitalize on that thought. "Pull your skirt up," he said softly, lips at her ear.

She did as he asked, bunching the skirt up around her hips so that her black lace panties were fully presented – another provocative contrast.

Kissing her neck softly, he murmured into her skin, "Touch yourself for me."

Shepard couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body at his words. Her hand drifted between her legs per his request, pulling her panties aside slowly as Thane continued to tease her breasts. He groaned as she drew a finger up her glistening seam. Watching her with rapt attention, he slowly ground his aching, clothed erection against her backside. He'd touched her like this countless times before, but somehow watching her do it herself was infinitely more erotic. She slipped a finger into her heat, slicking it with her arousal before running slow circles over her clit and moaning softly at the feeling.

He wanted to take her right there. Push her body against the glass and fuck her from behind. Even more, he wanted to _watch _her as he did it, her fingers rubbing furiously at herself as she came, clenching around his length, begging him to never stop. But however much he may have wanted to, he thought it a shame to stop her now. His arm ached from holding up her thigh but sight of her was worth it. Her lips parted as she gasped her pleasure, body writing against him as she let her head fall back on to his shoulder. She was close now. He focused on what parts her he had access to, tugging her nipple with his free hand to push her closer to that explosive goal.

She shuttered, gasped and moaned in his arms as her climax took her, sagging against him as she hummed in contentment. He released his hold on her leg, stretching his arm.

"I think now would be the right time to remove your dress entirely, Siha," he said darkly against her ear. "I'm not quite finished with you yet."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

If you enjoy my fanfiction, please consider entertaining yourself on my Thane and drell-centric blog, featuring fan art and fanfiction by many other talented fans.

- My blog may feature NSFW content -

**DRELL BLOG **- username **zet-sway**.


End file.
